Link Was Alone
by Keroanne
Summary: He had always thought he had many friends. Why was it that Link lay here in poor health, dying even, all alone?" Oneshot OoT


**A/N- This oneshot is dedicated to anyone who has lost anyone they care about. Mostly to me it's about my Grandpa Terry, who will most likely be dead by the end of this month. I dedicate this to him.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda**

**Link was alone**

Link lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as he had for the past few weeks. A week ago, people would have been crowded around his bed, hoping for his safe health. As a matter of fact, they had been like that a week ago. One day, though, no one came.

Link lay there alone, wishing for someone to come. Link knew that his time in this world was nearly up, so why wasn't anyone visiting him? He had been known as the Hero of Time and people had loved him. Link had made sure that it didn't get to his head.

**Link was alone**

Link had tried his best to stay in touch with Princess Zelda. He had tried his best to keep with Saria, too. Link had kept his regular world and his world of heroism carefully balanced. He had always thought that he had many friends.

Why was it that Link lay here in poor health, dying even, all alone? Was he so easy to replace that they had done so within the week? Link didn't feel ready to die quite yet. And yet, here he was, in his death bed.

**Link was alone**

Link blinked as he heard footsteps coming toward his doorway. A small girl walked in, long red hair framing her round face. It was Malon's daughter, Delila. Her muddy face seemed sad as she looked upon the dying man.

"Mr. Link..." Delila whispered, walking over to him. "I'm sorry, but my mommy doesn't want me to came see you anymore. Please forgive me, Mr. Link." She patted his hand sadly before leaving.

**Link was alone**

Link could almost not believe it. Why had Malon asked Delila to stop seeing him? Delila was one of the sweetest girls that Link had ever known, and that was probably going to be the last time that Link ever saw her.

Link coughed weakly, his face pale. It had only been twelve years since he had saved the world, and yet... still. No one wanted to see him and they all had left without warning. Link knew this disease was not contagious, so why had everyone left him to be alone?

**Link was alone**

Link closed his eyes, wishing for all this pain that he felt would be over soon. Hadn't Link suffered enough? Link felt all of the power that he had been given as the Hero disappearing. Why did Link even try to fight the sickness anymore?

Link had always thought that when he died it would be from a fatal wound from battle or silently in his sleep with friends and family around him. But no, Link was leaving this world weakly and completely alone. It just didn't seem that fair.

**Link was alone**

He closed his eyes, listening to the music from above his room. So... they were throwing a ball on the day of Link's death. Or at least the night before Link's death. Link knew he would be dying that night.

Link felt by now that he was ready to leave. He had seen someone at least. Link forgave Delila for leaving him. Link forgave Saria for blowing up at him because Link was growing again. Link forgave Zelda for not returning the feelings he had felt so long ago. Link forgave Zelda for not telling him about Sheik for so long.

**Link was alone**

Link felt a tear slide down his cheek. He stared up at the ceiling. It had now been nearly an hour since he had seen Delila, and no one had come to see him. Some people didn't need anyone else, but Link wasn't like that. He needed people.

Link thought about Ganon, whom he would be seeing so soon. Link thought about his parents, who he would also see oh so soon. Link half wished that he wouldn't be seeing them so he could stay here.

**Link was alone**

Link felt his breath shorten for a moment. His chest seemed to tighten and Link gasped for air, his eyes glazing over for a moment. Link caught hold soon after, and he realized how close he had been to dying.

Link felt a numbness crawling up his arms, leaving Link feeling more weak and helpless than ever. Link sighed, feeling a drowsiness come over him. So this was how Link was going to die. Alone and weak.

**Link was alone**

Link stared at the ceiling, nearly unmoving. His heart beat very slightly, allowing his chest to rise and fall slowly. The pain was finally going away, but to be left with a burning numbness that stretched across his entire body.

Link felt his breath becoming shallow and short. This was it. Link closed his eyes, feeling more tired than he had ever felt during this sickness. But this sleepiness was different, and Link knew that as soon as he gave into the darkness, he would never awaken.

**Link was alone**

Link felt the weighty darkness falling against him. Link would never love again, never see the sun again, never see Zelda again, never get married, never have children, and Link would never be able to see Epona have her first foals.

Link would never walk across Hyrule Field again, he would never see the Master Sword again, never tell people to stop taking his hat, never be able to tell Zelda how to fire her bow better, never blow into the Ocarina of Time again, and never even groan about how the sun got in his eyes.

**Link was alone**

Link felt his last breath leave him, serenity closing in over him. All the pain that Link had ever felt was now gone, all the troubles, and all of the burdens. All of the happiness Link had ever felt was now gone as well, all the love, and all the bright days.

The Hero of Time, Link, was now dead. He had died alone, and would be alone until the goddesses needed him. Until was Link needed to save Hyrule again, Link would be alone.

**Link was alone**


End file.
